


Death Without

by pseudoclassic



Category: Ghost-Seeing Detective Cheo-yong
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Ghosts, I don't know, K-drama, Maybe it's underage, She's a ghost, but to be safe I applied that warning, naughty ghost stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudoclassic/pseuds/pseudoclassic
Summary: Cheo-yong sees ghosts, that much he's used to but for the first time he can touch one.





	Death Without

Cheo-yong watched the bustle of the station around him, keeping a close eye on Na-young as she skipped around the room.

"It's my boys!" She chirped when they took the stage. She stood there, dancing not quite with them and off the beat. She was smiling though.

Cheo-yong ran his hand over his jaw. He couldn't figure out what she was still doing here. He had assumed after their old team was split up she would hang around Sun-woo but she had continued to haunt him. He supposed it was because she was lonely. She had said many a time—in her own annoying teenager way—that she missed him when he was gone. Before she could leave the station and follow him around. He scratched his neck before moving his hand backward to rub his tense shoulder. He supposed she wasn't a teenager technically. She would be the same age as Sun-woo had she not died. Putting her well into her mid twenties.

"Hey!" Na-young turned her attention to him once the first song was over, crossing her arms over her chest in an x, "stop staring at me, pervert!"

He blinked, unable to yell back at her with everyone else moving around them. Instead he curled his lip at her and turned his gaze down to his work. She still _acted_ like a teenager. He hadn't actually written anything in the last hour. His notes out of order and cryptic even to him. He put his pencil down and ran his hands over his face before standing up.

"Hey!" Byeon called to him from his desk, waving his hand to Cheo-yong, "where are you going? It's not lunch yet!"

Cheo-yong ignored him, gaining an under the breath curse from the other man. He stopped a foot away from Na-young who had started dancing again. His mind always told him to go around her. Other ghosts were pale. Dead. In some cases they even bore signs of their death. But not Na-young. She looked like a normal girl, like someone anyone should be able to see. He pushed passed his hesitance and moved forward, only to find that he didn't go through her. Instead bumped into her, making him take a step back and her fall to the floor with a small shriek.

He looked down at her in surprise, then looked around at the other staring at him before awkwardly stepping over Na-young and leaving the building. He heard her calling after him but he did not turn back.

He didn't return to the station that day. 

Na-young may be able to find him if she looked hard enough but she wasn't a psychic and despite her efforts she found herself lounging on his couch waiting for him to return home. She wasn't sure how long she'd have to wait, sometimes he didn't bother to come home. If he was on a case he tended to just sleep in his car. 

She let out a hiss, "idiot."

When he returned it was close to one in the morning. 

Na-young waited for him to toss his coat and take off his shoes before letting him know she was there, "are you avoiding me?" She appeared in front of him, hands on her hips and frowning.

He let out a short groan, "what're you doing here?"

She pointed at his face, "ah! I asked you first!" When silence settled over them she chewed her lip and pushed her hand forward. Landing it with a dull thump on his chest. She let out a surprised cry and jumped back, "why can I touch you?" She put her hands on her face, "are you dead? When did you die?"

Cheo-yong went around her with a roll of his eyes, "I'm not dead." He laid out on the couch, watching the ghost girl pace his living room. 

"Then why can you touch me?" She demanded, circling around to stand in front of him.

"Kid." He didn't have an answer for her and it showed on his face. He deflected, "get out of here." He sat up, having to push passed her in order to get to his feet.

She let out an affronted grunt and turned her nose up. Vanishing in a puff of grayish smoke. 

He stared at the space she disappeared for a moment then shook his head and went into his room. 

Morning came with a weight settling on the edge of his bed and a sing song voice reaching his ears, "wake up."

He let out a low groan, his clock reading seven am. It took him a moment to process that his bed should be empty save for him. Turning he grimaced at the sight of Na-young. "I thought I told you to leave."

She played with her tie, "I did!" She came forward on her knees until she was next to him.

He cast her a small glare, "then why are you here?"

She rolled her eyes, "I came back. Obviously. I don't need a key to get in." She poked his chest, "you didn't even lock your door." Her hand splayed over his shirt, kneading the fabric, "I was trying to figure out why you can touch me now. I spent all night poking around and no one else can!" She let out a dramatic wail, "if I wanted anyone to touch me it would be my boys."

Cheo-yong let out a snort, "then go stalk them some more until they can."

She clicked her tongue, "I tried that." Her hand trailed down his chest, back up, then to his arm until his hand was in hers. "you know," she intertwined their fingers, "I died without..."

He raised his brows at her, not stopping her as she guided his hand to her thigh. The skin there soft and plump. He let her use his hand as she liked, using his hand to rub up and down her leg, moving inward before changing to the other one and repeating the pattern. 

"I can't even really touch myself, you know." She shivered, his calloused fingers feeling strange against her. 

"No one else can see you," he murmured, his voice heavier as he started to take control. Moving further inward and tracing over her panties.

"it's not the same," she took his other hand into hers when he began to explore on his own. Directing that one up her shirt. "It doesn't feel...like this."

Her breasts were a little bigger than he expected, allowing him to cup a decent amount while his fingers worked over her underwear. No matter how he tried to reason it she felt alive. She felt  _wet._ Heslipped around the soft fabric, letting out a moan as he explored her folds. His other hand working over her breasts and gently toying with her nipples.

She grabbed his forearm with a moan, "good." She began to grind on his fingers, rubbing them over her clit with each thrust.

When she pulled back enough he pushed into her with his index finger, his eyes rolling at the feeling of her already tight pussy contract around him. A shaky breath escaping him as he imagined himself sliding into her small frame.

"Cheo-yong," she gasped, still gripping his arm.

He thrust slowly into her until she relaxed enough for him to add his middle finger, gaining another whine from her when he pressed his thumb against her swollen clit and began to rub over it in rhythm with his fingers. 

She groaned, her head lolling back as she opened her mouth in an almost anguished cry, "I'm going to cum." She started grinding on him again, taking control of the movement. Making him work faster against her as the pleasure washed over her, "I-I'm cumming."

She shook on him, her insides throbbing around him as she reached climax, then all at once it was gone. His hand was still between her legs but he couldn't feel her anymore.

Her own hands slipping through him.

She didn't notice until she came down from her high, she looked over at him. Her hands going to her face, "what happened?"

He pulled back, sitting up and examining his fingers which were clean, "I don't know."

She rubbed her hands through her hair, "you're useless!" She screamed and disappeared in that same smoke. Leaving him alone and slightly confused.

He looked over his hand, feeling a slight disappointment before rolling out of the sheets and heading to the shower. He hoped seeing Na-young again wouldn't be awkward, after all he still had a job to do.


End file.
